Bush Refuses To Testify, Again!!!!!
by user Politicalchange Follow this link to watch an announcement from bush http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/17702224/ Once again a committee wants to have bush testify under oath in front of them over a scandal. This time the scandal is the U.S. prosecutors’ purge. Just like last time Bush won’t testify under oath. By last time I mean in front of the 911 commission. At least last time he did testify, but he needed dick Cheney by his side, and it wasn’t under oath. This time he is just refusing completely to testify. What are you so afraid of Mr. Bush? You say that you have given over 3000 documents over the issue. This is just another ploy by you and your cronies to give an over abundance of information to slow the process and just leave out the most important documents. Mr. Bush when will you stop back peddling. You blame this on partisan politics. You are wrong. The fact of the matter is that most of the 8 prosecutors that were fired were investigating republican officials on ethics matters. The attorney in the San Diego district had already successfully prosecuted a republican and was digging deeper into ethics violations. She was fired on the spot. Please, for the sake of truth and all that is good, tell the truth Mr. Bush. If you have nothing to hide then you don’t need to run from congress. You should welcome them with open arms if you really wanted to find the truth. But, of course you don’t. You need to hide, and protect your hidden agenda. Scandal after scandal. When are we going to stand up as American citizens and demand justice? Why aren’t public officials ever held accountable. On another point of the issue, Alberto Gonzales keeps saying that he had no clue of the ranking of the attorneys by loyalty. This is even though it was his chief of staff that was making the rankings. This is grounds for termination of Gonzales. How can you not know what your chief of staff is doing? This is just an attempt by Gonzales to avoid blame. He knows what was going on. This is just another case of turning a blind eye. When will the American people have ethical political officials? I am so tired of hearing all this double speak from officials. There is something terribly wrong in Washington, and I believe that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Please subpoena these criminals. I don’t care who prosecutes the case democrat or republican. The fact of the matter is that we need to get to the bottom of this and find out what really happened. I am most certain that bush knows that if we do find out what happened we will find wrong doing. Everybody needs to email their congressperson and demand that we subpoena these officials and they get the justice that they deserve. Stop the corruption, stop the lies, stop the secrecy, stop the hidden agendas, stop the avoidance of issues and bring this country back to great country it once was. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Politicalchange Category: March 20, 2007 Category: bush fire firings purge attorney alberto gonzales lie prosecute testify Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.